Roleplay; Hannidy's Bar
Summary It's just a nondescript bar in a nondescript city; you find yourself here because you're on a night on the town or you've probably hit rock bottom. Either way; come on in and grab yourself a beer, interact with the patrons, play card games.. Just make sure you pay your tab and don't start a brawl inside.. Capiché? Capiché. Rules *This is free join, no need to ask; just hop on in. *This is mainly a socializing rp; no real plot to it; that said, you can start up plots and expand beyond the simple bar. *Fights are allowed outside the bar, just try not to get too carried away with them if their isn't a plot or something going on; y'know, so characters can socialize and shit *Standard RP ettiquete is expected I guess; just put some form of effort and don't be a collossal fuckboi. *You can drop in and drop out as you please; I understand that you all may have a life so don't worry about it. *Other than that, I got nothing.. Oh, and have fun Participants Saren - Host, also because I'm bored. Trisell Chronos - Demands more piggies, Gir ApolloFlare - Because I need to get back into RPing CullenStantonRutherford - Need more social working for some characters. Lunari64- Because I caaaan. 1st Prince of Winds- Experience? DeathstroketheHedgehog- testing a character personality to see if it's believable, may be out really quickly Characters Hannidy the Black Bear -the Barkeep- Saren the Lynx Alaine the Alien Danni the Bengal Rynk Siegfried the Hedgehog Lavo Price The Mane Wolf Sheridan the bat (I am re writing him, so don't mind the page) Ebony Start It's the middle of the night in some sandy oasis town, mosy businesses are closed by now.. All but a single bar with a western Saloon theme going for it, owned by a grizzled old Bear with a nasty burn across his left eye. The sign on the front says 'Welcome to Hannidy's Bar; all are welcome here but mind your P's and your Q's, all tabs must be paid for within one business week or penalties will occur.' The inside of the bar was... Quaint.. To say the least; old wooden stools and rickety floorboards, its a miracle this place lasted as long as it did. Behind the counter, the apparent owner was wiping down the table while a dull yellow Lynx wearing a grey hooded coat, blue jeans and some sneakers sat on one of the stools. In the Lynx's hand was an open bottle of Jack Daniel's Fireball Whiskey; seems the Lynx had been here for a while judging by the smell and the silence. Tall and wide ears bounced up and down as the midget-figure attached to their oversize strolled inside the establishment: a pale brown lynx girl with oversized hands and feet, black stripes in the curves of moons with blue tints, black hair, and a purple and black outfit: some sort of short-sleeve sweater. She didn't appear to be at the appropriate age for a location such as this, but the fair amount of curve to her implied some manner of maturity despite her head only rising above the seats, while her ears stood above countertops. The apparent owner briefly looked at the midget with the large ears and fancy apparel. ".. What can I get for you.." He muttered, a gruff tone conveying nothing but disinterest permeating the bar. A Sandy-colored, emerald-colored-eyed Bengal walked in with a sad look. He wore joggers, high-priced shoes, and a t shirt with a design of a ring. He walked towards the countertops. He took a whiff of the permeating smell of alcohol and sat at the last seat of the counter away from everyone. He checked his phone and waited for the bartender. He came because he had been friend-zoned'. He never came to bars alone. The lynx actually looked up from his bottle to see the Bengal, before shrugging and taking another swig of his drink; everyone had their own troubles one way or another, who was he to get involved? There was a hedgehog, lavender in color who had walked in and sat down at the bar near the Bengal and the Lynx. "I say....where is the barkeep?" The barkeep looked at the lavender colored hedgehog, and finally the Bengal; acknowledging their presence. "What can I get for you.." He said; casually pointing to the many selections of drafts and bottles of liquor lining the shelf walls. "Do you have any tea?" The midget-lynx asked, speaking throuh an accent that seemed mostly British but with a hint of Indian lingering. The Bartender gave the Midget a flat look, the kind of look that one would give to a person who asked a question so unbelievably stupid that words could not describe it. "..... Sweet or Unsweet?" He finally answered, a droll expression on the bear's face. "Give me some coffee if you have any good sir!" exclaimed the Hedgehog raising a finger. The barkeep sighed, didn't these people know that this place was a bar..? Not a Coffee shop.. "We don't have any coffee.." The bartender grumbled, frankly surprised and a tad.. Disappointed that someone would come to a bar for coffee. "I'll have a Lager Draft please," Danni says calmly. He starts to look around; he sees 2 lynxes; one with large ears unlike anyone he's ever seen, and another with a bottle of good whiskey. The midget looks kinda cute in his opinion; but he doesn't want to mess with anyone he barely knows. He also saw a Lavender-colored hedgehog come in and ask for coffee. He wants to ridicule him for asking for coffee but he isn't really in the mood. The bartender nodded, grabbing one of those large mugs that have been iced and placing it under a dispenser with a red lever with Lager printed in fancy lettering on it and pulling said lever. He then pulled the lever, as a cascade of glorious fizzy yellow liquid poured into the iced mug; however the fizz itself was rather tame compared to normal draft beers, probably because Nitrogen was used instead of Carbonation. When the Mug was full, the bartender slid it over to Danni; miraculously not spilling any of its contents as it slid. "Huh. Nice job Bartender. No spills," He grabs and takes a sip of the Lager draft. The crispy sensation feels wonderful to him. He takes his "Crispy" beer and goes over to a dart board to play darts. He hopes someone will join him but isn't going to act assertive about it. His first shot is right in the dead center. The bartender nodded, going to fill up a glass of iced tea for the midget Lynx. Meanwhile; the other Lynx, male by the looks of it, stood up and walked over to the dart board to play darts with Danni. Sound of the door open, A female Wolf of brown fur color, wearing a semi-oversize black jacket that covers her upperbody, some jeans, black sneakers, nothing hugely special about her honestly. She walks over to sit at the counter quietly, her eyes watching the bartender in silences for the time being. "Uh- sweet I guess," The midget-lynx answered. "Hi," Danni says towards the Lynx,"wanna play darts?" "Well then my good man, how about some tea like the other? Sweetened with a hint of lemon and a shot of wine please." The Lynx nodded. "Sure." The bartender nodded, now filling up two glasses of ice tea. Only one of them had a lemon slice wedged into the side of the glass and a dash of white wine added to the ice tea. He then stirred up both drinks with a pair of straws before sliding the regular iced tea to the midget lynx and the mixed ice tea to the hedgehog. Danni gives the lynx a yellow set of darts and says' "You go first." He quickly takes off the dart he just shot at the board. Meanwhile, a little sound was coming from the walls, sounding like a mouse... "...? You'd better check the walls, this place seems to be even more ratty than my storage room." someone said, although, it was like if he was there from the start, unnoticed Lavo glance to this very someone as she she voice quietly to the bartender. "Red wine please..." ???:"I need a coffee... I really need something to stay awake before the plane arrives..." A very small creature flew into the bar, only one foot high. She stopped at the entrance, scanning the surroundings with a smirk on her face. The lynx smirked; little did the new patrons, and the lynx himself for that matter know, .. He was shit at darts.. Which may raise a few questions when the bartender suddenly raised a metal tray to deflect a dart that somehow managed to bounce off the wall, to the tray before finally landing pointy end first on the rear of the one foot high creature. The bartender shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you the scuttling sound in the wall is from an alien even shorter than her..?" He said, pointing at the small creature as he prepped Lavo's Chardonnet Wine. "Hm?" The midget lynx turned to the bartender. Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay